miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Anansi
" " is the twenty-second episode of Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its US premiere was on December 14, 2018 (at 12:00 PST) on Netflix. Synopsis Alya's older sister Nora becomes akumatized by Hawk Moth into Anansi, an enormous spider-woman hybrid named after an African folktale.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot The episode starts when Nino and Alya are sync dancing to a game. Marinette and Adrien, are watching and admiring their friends' being so synchronized, while Adrien watches Alya and Nino dance on his cell phone since his father does not allow him to go out with his friends. Adrien expresses hope that he'll have that same connection with someone one day, but not until his father starts letting him out of the house more often. Marinette asks Adrien if he really can't come with them. Adrien reminds Marinette of his father's overprotectiveness but believes that he'll eventually realize that he's no longer a child. Soon after Nino and Alya finish the game, Alya's older sister Nora walks in, just recently returned from a boxing match. Wondering why they were up so late, Alya reveals that she and her friends were spending time together before it grew dark so that they could watch the World Cup fireworks on the Ferris wheel. Nora argues against this, believing that it is too dangerous for Alya since there's been a lot of akumatized people in Paris lately and Alya should stay home where it's safe, as she has been in direct danger for quite a few times. In "The Pharaoh" she almost got mummified and thrown into the Seine river, in "Prime Queen", she was going to be sacrified and in "Befana", she was turned into a coal statue. Alya stands her ground, even reminding Nora that the twins were akumatized right at home. Nora, however, believes that wouldn't have happened if she'd been around since she always looks out closely for her family, and she hates people messing with her family. This prompts Marinette and Alya to recall a time where Nora mistook a man in a banana costume who was handing out flyers for an akumatized victim and attacked him. Embarrassed, Nora claims that it was an honest mistake and says that unless they learn to defend themselves, they must stay where it's safe. Nino claims that he can protect Alya if she's ever in danger, but Nora merely laughs this off. Nora would allow Alya to go out with Marinette and Nino if Nino could win in an arm wrestle with her, but that would be impossible since Nora's way too strong, as she does boxing frequently. With things looking that they would have to go without Alya, Marinette suggests that Nino can beat Nora in an arm-wrestling, adding that he was stronger than he looked. Alya doesn't want the two to arm-wrestle over her, since Nora would beat Nino with ease and Adrien even warns Nino of Nora's strength and she could injure Nino, but a match is still declared. With Adrien serving as referee, Nino and Nora starts arm-wrestling, but Nino fails to pull Nora's arm down. Marinette distracts Nora by pretending to see an akuma by announcing it out loud to everyone in the apartment. She pulls Nora’s arm down when no one is looking, so Nino is declared the winner and Nora "lost" the challenge. Despite Nora insisting that they cheated, Alya became fed up with Nora's overprotective big sister mothering. She says she's going out with her BFFs and she does not care what Nora thinks, so Alya leaves with Marinette and Nino to watch the fireworks on the Ferris wheel. Sensing Nora's anger, Hawk Moth sends an akuma after her. It infects her boxing helmet and Hawk Moth offers Nora the power to show her sister how dangerous the world can be in exchange for Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. He gave her the power of superhuman strength and Nora accepts the deal. She's transformed into Anansi, a giant spider woman. Meanwhile at the Ferris wheel, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien on the phone are watching the fireworks, though Nino sulks for feeling like he can't protect Alya but still insists that he would if such moment came. Soon after, by Adrien's warning, noticed that a new akumatized victim is attacking the Ferris wheel. Faking a loss of signal, Adrien hangs up and transforms into Cat Noir. Alya, Nino and Marinette realized that the akumatized victim is really Nora when she climbed up the Ferris wheel. With her huge superhuman strength, Anansi carried the entire cable hanging from the Ferris wheel with four of her strong arms and she jumped a great height from the top to the bottom, placing the cable down with a loud crash. When the others were attacked by Anansi, Cat Noir soon comes to rescue them by saying that Anansi destroyed his scratching post with all of those convenient arms she has, but Anansi retaliates forcefully, punching Cat Noir with all six of her arms while he dodged all the attacks. Anansi managed to kick him and grab his ankle, throwing him in the centre of the Ferris wheel. Cat Noir landed on his hands and feet after he was thrown. When Anansi attempted to punch Cat Noir from there, Cat Noir dodged her attack and she punched the centre of the ferris wheel really hard that the gigantic wheel section came off and started rolling towards the river, forcing Cat Noir to save the people inside by chasing the Ferris wheel. While Cat Noir made an attempt to distract Anansi, Marinette and Nino managed to escape the cable, but Alya was still trying to climb out of the cable! Suddenly, Anansi jumps on top of the cable and takes Alya with four of her arms. After briefly making fun of Nino, she flees with her hostage by jumping up a tall structure and further away, spitting webs as she jumps further back. Nino follows in an attempt to save Alya and angrily tells Marinette off when she tries to persuade him to stay away. Realizing that she messed up, Marinette hides and transforms into Ladybug. Ladybug arrives to Cat Noir's side just as he finishes saving the passengers of the Ferris wheel, and the duo take off to find Alya and Nino. They soon find themselves in an archway where Anansi had created a giant spider web and stuck Alya at its center. Nino attempts to get Anansi to let Alya go, but she responds by throwing him in the air. Ladybug saves Nino just in time and tells him to leave Anansi to the professionals, but Nino follows Ladybug and Cat Noir back to where Anansi is. Ladybug instructs Cat Noir to go save Alya while she distracts Anansi but unfortunately, Cat Noir gets caught in the web, too. Between trying to save Cat Noir and keeping Nino safe, Ladybug calls for her Lucky Charm and receives a candle. Ladybug quickly realizes what she must do, but hesitates because of the current situation. Nino offers to help, but then expresses doubt over whether he's actually capable of helping since he's not physically strong, but Ladybug assures him that courage and determination also determine strength. She gives him Cat Noir's staff and tells him to use it to distract Anansi while she's gone. Nino agrees and Ladybug takes off. Anansi tries to find Cat Noir's earrings, unaware that his Miraculous is actually the black ring, until Hawk Moth clarifies this for her. But before she can grab it, Nino challenges Anansi once more and uses Cat Noir's staff to fight her off. Meanwhile, Marinette arrives at Master Fu's place and frantically explains the situation to him. He quickly pulls out the Miraculous Box and tells Marinette to chose a Miraculous and a trusted ally to help her fight alongside her and return the Miraculous once she is finished. Marinette realizes that she needs a protective Miraculous and asks Master Fu for his. Though surprised, he agrees and asks her if she has someone in mind. Marinette takes the Turtle Miraculous from him and declares that she knows just the right person. Ladybug returns to the scene just in time to save Nino once again. With him gone, Anansi prepares to take Cat Noir's Miraculous, but he calls on his Cataclysm before she can. Hawk Moth tells Anansi that the Cataclysm would destroy anything it touches, even her, so she has to wait until Cat Noir detransforms before taking it from him, and she reluctantly agrees. Ladybug asks Nino to help her again, to which he agrees. Ladybug presents him with the Turtle Miraculous and Nino opens up the Miraculous box. Wayzz appears and Nino asks him if he's a genie, to which Wayzz replies that he's actually a kwami and although he can't grant wishes, he can give him superpowers. Ladybug tells Nino that he must return the Miraculous to her once the mission is over. Nino understands and transforms into a turtle-theme superhero. Ladybug then calls on her Lucky Charm again, receiving boxing gloves this time. While her new partner hesitates at the Lucky Charm, wondering if it means Ladybug should take Anansi head-on, Ladybug comes up with a plan and after telling the new hero that he must protect them when the time comes, the duo return to the scene. While the new hero distracts Anansi, Ladybug uses her yo-yo to create a makeshift ring under the archway and taunts Anansi to a real boxing fight. Hawk Moth realizes that it's a trap and warns Anansi, but she doesn't listen, confident in her abilities. Rather than fighting, however, Ladybug makes use of Anansi's confidence and dodges every of her punches, causing the supervillain to punch the archway instead and make it crumble. She and the new hero then reach Alya and Cat Noir and the new hero uses his power of Shell-ter to protect the group from the falling archway and free them from the spiderweb. Now freed, Cat Noir expresses worry about being replaced by a turtle, but Ladybug tells him now it's not the time to discuss this problem because Anansi would re-emerge soon. One of her legs is caught in the rubble, so Ladybug threw Cat Noir towards Anansi while she was re-emerging from the rubble and he used his power against Anansi's helmet, destroying it by making it shatter into pieces after it was touched by the destructive power. The akuma flies out of the helmet. Ladybug purifies the akuma by capturing it with her yo-yo. Then she uses Miraculous Ladybug to fix the damage. The streets were free of cobwebs and the ferris wheel was back into its original place. Nora was de-akumatized and Paris was saved by Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the new superhero. Unable to fist-bump with Ladybug due to his ring uncharging, Cat Noir prepares to take off, but before he does, Ladybug reminds him that he's irreplaceable. Ladybug then fist-bumps with the turtle-themed hero and Alya, who is recording everything for her Ladyblog, asks for the hero's name. He introduces himself as Carapace before taking off with Ladybug. In an alley, Carapace detransforms and Nino gives the Turtle Miraculous back to Ladybug. Nino thanked Ladybug for believing in him and Ladybug in turn assures Nino that he was a true superhero. Hawk Moth comments on how Ladybug may be gaining more allies, but eventually she may still find herself outnumbered one day. Marinette and Nino rush back to where Alya and Nora are. Nino pretends as if he doesn't know what happened and asks if everyone's okay. Alya reassures him that she's fine and tells him that she saw him try and save her. Nora came towards them and apologizes for all the trouble she caused, admitting that she did lose the match against Nino. However, Marinette admits that she helped Nino win and apologizes by distracting her. Nora assures her that everything is good between their relationship and then Nino suggests to bring Nora along when they go to the ice rink next week. Alya finds this to be a great idea since she hasn't spend time with her big sister in a long time, while hugging her and saying that she's the best big-sis ever. The end card appears with Marinette, Nino, Alya, and Nora on an ice skating rink. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Nino Lahiffe/Carapace * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Wayzz * Akuma * Nora Césaire/Anansi * Alya Césaire Minor characters * Wang Fu * Ella and Etta Césaire (flashback/mentioned) * Pharaoh (flashback) * Prime Queen (flashback) * Befana (flashback) * Mrs. Michelle (background) * Otis Césaire (mentioned) * Marlena Césaire (mentioned) * Mr. Banana (flashback) * Civilians Trivia * This episode is possibly based on the African folktale "Anansi and the Turtle", which touches on the topic of sharing. ** Carapace makes his debut in this episode, although he gives his Miraculous back to Ladybug after they defeat Anansi. *** He represents the Turtle as of his Miraculous. * Marinette is visibly unhappy when she transforms into Ladybug, similar to her transformation in "The Bubbler", "Santa Claws", and "Zombizou". * The Cataclysm activation sequence isn't shown. ** Carapace's power activation sequence is not shown, either. * Tikki and Plagg don't have speaking roles in this episode. * In the beginning of the episode when Alya and Nino were playing a dancing video game together it makes a reference to the Just Dance (video game series). * Anansi is one of the few villains that Hawk Moth doesn't name, as "Anansi" is Nora's stage name when she fights in the ring. * The World Cup is mentioned in this episode. This is befitting, since France won the 2018 World Cup. * It is hinted that Alya may know the true identity of Carapace. ** This is confirmed in "Catalyst." * When Nino first meets Wayzz, he asks him if he's a genie, similar to how Adrien first describes Plagg in "Ladybug & Cat Noir" * Ladybug giving the Turtle Miraculous to Nino is similar to how she gives Alya the Fox Miraculous in "Sapotis". ** Additionally, Nino gives back his Miraculous to Ladybug without a second thought, whereas Alya hesitates at first and asks Ladybug if she can keep it. * This episode shows that Cat Noir's staff can be used by other people. * In this episode, Hawk Moth hints at his future plan in the Heroes' Day to outnumber the heroes. * When Ladybug says "Throw like a ladybug, scratch like a cat," she is referencing the quote from the famous boxer Muhammad Ali, who said, "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. The hands can't hit what the eyes can't see." * When Nora calls Cat Noir "Mister Whiskers", she is referencing to a protagonist from the Disney Channel show "Brandy and Mr. Whiskers". ** Similar when she calls Ladybug "The Beetle", she is referencing to the DC Nation superhero known as "The Blue Beetle". * Nino introduces himself to Ladybug as just Nino, but when Ladybug hands over the Turtle Miraculous she addresses him by his full name. As Ladybug, she would not have known that. * In the Korean version, when Ladybug presents the Turtle Miraculous to Nino, the background music is different compared to the ones in the English and French versions. * This episode makes references to "The Pharaoh", "Prime Queen", "Befana", and "Sapotis". * It's revealed that the countdown timer will not only activate after a teenage Miraculous holder uses their powers but will also do so even if the user just summons them regardless if the powers get used or not. ** Since some superpowers involve energy it's unknown what will happen when the user summons a superpower like Cataclysm and yet doesn't use it on anything but detransforms. * When Nora tried to defend Alya from someone that she thought was akumatized flyers of Adrien's Fragrance perfume ad can be seen. Errors * When Hawk Moth is plotting for revenge, his gloves are white. * Marinette pulls Nora's and Nino's hands down, with no one else noticing; however, Adrien's view should have lined up with Marinette's actions, so he should have noticed. ** Additionally, if Marinette was able to pull down Nora's arm while she was distracted, Nino should have been able to as well. * Whenever Adrien is seen talking to Marinette while she is seen holding her phone, he looks upward so it would look like he was looking at Marinette during their video chat, although he should not be able to see Marinette at that angle since that would mean that every time he tries to look at Marinette, he looks up to the ceiling of his room. * When Marinette goes to get a Miraculous from Master Fu, her eyebrow disappears for a split second. * The bottom row of the Miracle Box does not open when the camera revolves around it, unlike in Sapotis. However, the bottom row of the box is open in the next shot. * Alya's hair is miscolored yellow when she in the Ferris wheel in some shots. *Despite Nino wearing the Turtle Miraculous below his wristband prior to transforming, it appears to be above his wristband when he transforms. * When Marinette enters Master Fu's massage shop, the door opens in the frame but in the next frame she is seen walking through the door despite it being open. de:Im Netz der Spinne es:Anansi fr:Anansi pl:Anansi pt-br:Anansi ru:Ананси Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes